


Pretty Guardian: Sailor Moon

by TaintedBlossomOfWar



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A rewrite of Sailor Moon, Canon-Compliant, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Multi, Pretty much just re-ordering everything and maybe adding non-canon stuff, Romance, Sad, The generals get a happy ending this time though, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedBlossomOfWar/pseuds/TaintedBlossomOfWar
Summary: Follow the adventures of young Usagi Tsukino and her friends as they are directed by two sassy cats and their past life in order to live a better life and destroy the demons from the past.Or, I re-write Sailor Moon and stay pretty canon other than I re-arrange the events and add in my own stuff.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Kudos: 5





	Pretty Guardian: Sailor Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon.  
> I am merely just jotting down the main plot and then tweaking it to where it makes more sense to me. Plus! More people can be happier.

_ The moon… _

_ Why does it have a voice that fills me with comfort and longing? _

_ Why does it pull me the way it does? _

_ It is so serene and beautiful, way up there in the sky. _

_ “Wake up.. It’s time to wake up..” _

_ Huh? _

_ The moon! What’s happening?! _

_ Why is it shattering?! _

_ “Open your eyes. It’s time to awaken!” _

From downstairs, a newspaper was dropped out of small and nimble fingers as a scream traveled from upstairs. Just as quick as the scream started it had ended and the sound of feet thundering around above and eventually downstairs could be heard. The owner of said fingers lets out a sigh, staring at the newspaper through violet eyes.

**Juuban Post**

**\-------------------------------------------**

**Sailor V’s Spectacular Success!**

**Thieves busted and diamond worth 2 million dollars returned!**

The headline stared up at her.

Sailor V. What would it be like to have a daughter like her?

Of course, as her own daughter tumbled down the stairs and very nearly falling, she was filled with love and exasperation. Ikuko would always love her daughter, but sometimes she really wished she would be a little more responsible and mature.

“Mom! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Her daughter cried out, running around the kitchen and shoving toast in her mouth with one shoe in hand and the other half on.

“Usagi, hurry! It’s already after 8’o’clock,” she sighs out. Her daughter isn’t anything like Sailor V. She couldn’t help but feel a little wistful about it. Maybe her daughter could learn a thing or two from the local hero - at the very least to be on time when it is important!

“I know, I know,” Usagi cries out already out the door nearly shutting her long blonde hair in the door.

As Usagi ran down the street, sheer panic was written all over her face.

“Oh, I can’t be late  _ again _ ,” she moaned. “Why does school have to come so early any-” her words got caught as she trips. “Oww.. What did I just trip on?” Usagi looks around after wiggling her ankle and her blue eyes wincing slightly. She catches sight of something black lying on the ground, curled up.

“No way! I tripped over a cat?”

She comes closer, trying to get a good look at it.

“Are you okay, kitty? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to step on you,” Usagi says softly as she picks up the cat. “You’re kind of cute though a bit shabby looking. Then again, that could be because I stepped on you. Forgive me, huh?” Usagi spouts off, holding the cat up when it starts to scratch at her and its forehead where a set of band aids are. “Ow, ow! Why’d you do that for,” Usagi cries out trying to keep her away from her face. Noticing the scratching being more towards the band aids, Usagi pauses. “Do you want these off?” She gently pulls the band aids off, getting a slight glimpse at what appeared to be a bald spot of some sort. It was shaped kind of funny but she didn’t have much time to think about it because the cat wriggled free and ran just as the bell to her middle school rang for the final time.

“Oh no!” Hurriedly, she grabs all of her stuff from the ground and takes off running towards the school. “I’m going to be in so much trouble,” she moans out. Luckily it wasn’t too much further.

Sneaking into her classroom is always the hard part. Unfortunately, Usagi has not once succeeded and today was no exception. Just as she was reaching for the door knob, a feminine voice from behind her clears their throat.

“Tsukino Usagi, why are you late  _ again? _ ” Sighs out her home-room and English teacher, Ms. Haruna. Usagi shrinks, slowly turning to face her red-headed teacher with guilt written on her face and a pout ready in place. “Please just wait in the hall and I will be with you shortly,” Ms. Haruna says defeatedly as she steps into the classroom without an explanation from Usagi.

Usagi leans against the wall, staring at nothing in particular as she waits. “This sucks,” she sighed out. “How could she let such a cute and darling girl like me sit out in the hallway?” She juts out her lip slightly, “On top of that.. I’m hungry..” Her stomach growls in agreement to her words and she eyes her little lunch sack hungrily. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to eat it now..” She says softly, picking it up and unraveling it. “After all, I didn’t really eat breakfast and I’m a growing girl!”

“Ms.Tsukino! What do you think you are doing,” yells Ms.Haruna as she opens the door to the classroom, a paper in hand that reads thirty in big red ink. “It is because of you doing shenanigans like this that you get scores like these on your tests!”

Usagi pauses mid-bite, wincing after looking at the thirty. That was her grade from their last test in English. It isn’t her fault that English is hard!

“You need to start studying harder,” Ms. Haruna says with a sigh. “You also need to start coming to school and class on time! You’re missing out on valuable parts of the lesson.” She places some of her hair behind her ear, some of the curls getting caught but she pays it no mind as she hands Usagi her test. “Maybe you could get a friend to help you?”

“I’ll try..” Usagi says, hanging her head low and putting up her lunch. What she really meant by try though was that she wasn’t going to. She hates English! Why would she try and work on it more than she needed to?

By the end of class, Ms. Haruna was at last done with her lecture and two people stepped out of the classroom. One, a girl with short and wavy auburn hair, and the other a short male with crazy coke-bottle glasses with swirls inside of them. Usagi never understood why he wore them, they made him look ridiculous and honestly a little creepy.

“Man Usagi, I can’t believe you chomped down on lunch so early like that! It’s just not lady-like,” sighs out the red-head. That’s Naru, Usagi’s best friend and a super pretty girl that is super smart!

Usagi only smiles guiltily. She was hungry, what else was she supposed to do?

“So, what did you guys make on the test? I actually didn’t study much for this test at all, I was too busy playing video games. But this test was just like a video game, it was such a breeze!” The guy, Umino, says trying to interact with the girls. Usagi could see the irritation on Naru’s face when he shares that his score was a ninety-five.

“This is like a video game to you?” she asks exasperatedly with a hand on her hip. “The only person that I didn’t want to beat me did and he did it with a score ten points higher than mine,” Naru sighs out as she brings out her own paper. Usagi didn’t really get why she was upset. An eighty-five was a really good grade compared to her own thirty. Then again, Usagi couldn’t really remember a time where she actually did well on any of her tests or papers from this class. So maybe it was different for people who usually do really well.

Lunch could not have come any sooner. By the time it had finally arrived, Usagi was starving and she made sure that her little group of friends knew it as she opened her unfinished lunch with a moan of anticipation. Naru only rolls her eyes, shaking her head. Sometimes she couldn’t believe how Usagi chose to act and it was no different train of thought as said blonde dug into her food.

The daily lunch-time chatter was usually gossip or perhaps some talk about the cutest boy at school (of course Umino would never join in on those conversations. Not that the girls really wanted him to join in on any of their topics.) However, Usagi couldn’t help but overhear the talk of jewelry. If there was any way to get her attention it was food and pretty things.

“Anyway, I heard that another jewelry store was robbed right near here,” said a girl with long black hair. “There has been a lot of robberies here lately, it really makes you think about the world around us.” She finished, bringing her chopsticks up to her mouth. Naru nodded in agreement, “It’s scary.”

“That’s why Sailor V has been keeping an eye out on the criminals!” Umino decided to pipe in, a dreamy look on his face. At least that is what Usagi and the girls could only guess as his glasses hid most of his face and he had a big grin, a little bit of drool hanging from his lips. However, the name didn’t ring a bell with Usagi.

“Who is that?”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask because Umino turned to her with such intensity, she kind of leaned back from it.

“She’s really famous!” He started gushing, “She’s a pretty suited soldier of love and justice! And on top of that, she’s all over the news and she’s really popular all over the city! Everyone knows about her and one of the biggest rumors is that she’s a special agent within the police department.”

Hearing this made Usagi think. If someone like that was really around, then maybe they were heading towards some darker times.

“On top of that, there have been all kinds of weird instances and strange criminal stories, too! It’s all in the news, you have to keep in the loop to keep yourself protected.” Umino says, sipping on his juice box and ending his rant.

“But you know, I could totally understand wanting to rob a jewelry store,” swooned the girl with the long black hair. A girl beside her, with short black hair, nodded in agreement as she says “Being surrounded all of the sparkling, beautiful gems…” She sighs, “I’d want a diamond ring!”

“Naru, don’t you live in a huge jewelry store?” Usagi asks, resting her index finger on her chin in thought. “I like rubies best, but pearls are nice, too!” Usagi smiles, sharing her input.

Naru nods, clasping her hands together. “I do! Actually, we began a huge sale yesterday,” she smiles. “Now there are a few that even we can afford as middle schoolers.”

“No way! I have to go check it out,” squeals the girls. “Oh me too, me too!”

“So it’s decided,” Naru says. “We’ll go after school!”

The rest of school passed by as quick as it could. Usagi honestly couldn’t really recall what all she had learned today, but it didn’t really matter to her. She is a teenage girl, afterall, and she’s on her way to go see some beautiful jewelry.

Usagi presses her face and hands to the glass of the store, peering in with the long-haired girl from earlier at the crowded store filled with women of all shapes, sizes, and age. It seemed there was something for everyone.

By the counter, Naru’s mother was seen trying to coerce women into buying the jewels (even the ones that weren’t on sale). Her eyes landed on her daughter and her face lit up with a smile, “Oh Naru, you brought friends home? Well come on in girls, it might be crowded but if you look around I am sure that you can find something that every one of you can afford.” As her mother went back to her business and the other two girls sprinted off, Usagi and Naru stood there nervously.

“You know, mama has never had a sale like this before. Maybe she is finally cracking down and trying a different business plan,” Naru says thoughtfully. Usagi hums, wondering if there was really a point in her being here. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get anything. She made a thirty on her test, after all.

In the back of the room, near the entrance to their living quarters, Naru’s mom leaned against the wall with the megaphone pressed firmly to the side of her face where a slightly sinister grin was painted with her red-stained lips.

“Yes,” she whispered. “It’s all going to plan.”

“I guess I should get going home,” Usagi sighs out. She leaves the shop, standing outside of it and giving it one last longing look. Why did that stupid test have to come back graded today? Then she could totally get something cute if she wanted. Digging in her skirts pocket, she brings out the test and glares back at the big red print. “Oh,” she groans and balls it up, “I’m getting rid of this dumb paper.” She starts walking and tosses it backwards, not bothering to check if anyone saw. She didn’t care, it wasn’t her problem anymore.

“Hey you, lump-head, that hurt,” grunts out a voice from behind her. “Would it make you feel better if I had lumps on my head, too?” Usagi turns around to see who had said it and found a tall man, holding her test in one hand and the other hand on his sun-glasses.

She scowls, “These aren’t lumps on my head! They are called dumpling buns, buns you jerk!” She makes wild movements gesturing at the twin buns on the top her head as she yells. He watches in amusement before looking down at the paper in his hand.

“Wow, only thirty points?” He crunches up the paper like it had been when it hit him, tossing it back in her face. “It looks like you need to be studying harder, dumpling head.”

Usagi catches the paper angrily, scowling at it and him. “You,” she starts angrily, “You need to mind your own business!” Usagi angrily stomps away, only casting him one final look back. “What’s his deal? Wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the day like that,” she mutters. “He’s such a snobby little jerk!”

Meanwhile, the man in the tuxedo stays behind and he slightly lowers his sunglasses as he watches the jewelry store.

“Wow, what a huge jewelry store. If it were to be anywhere, I bet that it is here,” he mumbles.

“The silver crystal..”

Down the street some ways, Usagi was dragging her feet. She wasn’t ready to go home just yet and especially not with the evidence of her failure in her hands. Her parents were going to be furious, she could just see it!

A poster on the window of an arcade caught her attention of a girl in a fighting stance. It was an advertisement for an action adventure game dedicated to Sailor V.

“Sailor V.. Umino was talking about her earlier,” Usagi hums out as she stops to look at the poster. “Being her must be awesome,” she sighs out. “You don’t have to study and you get to kick the butts of all of the bad guys.” She crosses her arms, hugging her school bag close to her. “That and you get a lot of respect.”

“Man, I really don’t want to go home.. I think I’ll check out the game center a little bit,” Usagi says decidedly. She looks both ways before stepping into the arcade. This was going to be so much fun!

It turns out that it would not be that much fun. She, for whatever reason, just could not beat this boss.

“He’s such a wimp, too,” she pouts. “I wonder which move is the most effective for him.”

“Ah, hey Usagi! Stopping here on the way home from school?” Asks a voice, coming to rest beside her. She nods, trying to keep concentrated on the video game. “Is that the Sailor V action game? AH, NOW! If you go too slow you won’t beat the level!” Usagi listens carefully to his instructions, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.

This is the guy who runs the arcade center as his part-time job. He’s a really nice guy and also really cute! His name is Motoko Furuhata and Usagi kind of had a thing for him, though small!

As she beats the level, a loud meow is heard and she turns around to look below by her feet.

“Huh? Oh, it’s that black cat from this morning. How’d you get in here?” Usagi asks, staring down at the cat in wonder. “Oh, this cat has been wandering around here these last few days,” answers Motoki. Usagi laughs, pointing at the cats forehead with her finger just slightly. “Look! It has a crescent shaped bald spot!”

As the cat glares at her, she scratches the back of her head near her neck. “Ahaha.. I should probably be getting home now.” Usagi stands up, gathering her stuff before turning to Motoki. “Thank you for your help!”

Rushing home, Usagi enters her home with a cheerful, “I’m home!”

“Wow, Usagi, you sure are coming home late,” Ikuko says from the kitchen with her spatula in hand. She was smiling, obviously in a cheerful mood as she begins talking, “So while I was out running errands this morning, I ran into your friend Umino.” Dread immediately filled Usagi and she pauses from where she was about to head into the kitchen. “He told me that he got a ninety-five on todays test results!” Usagi waited for it, waited for that dreaded question. “So, what did you make Usagi?” Her mother stares at her expectantly with a smile on her face. She wanted good news and unfortunately, Usagi didn’t have it.

As Usagi handed her the test, she was mentally cursing Umino for running his mouth off about the test. She could have gotten away with not telling her mom if it weren’t for him! He had no business talking to her mom about it and he probably didn’t even take her into any consideration!

As Ikuko stared at the paper, it was so quiet that a pen could be heard if it were dropped. At least, until it properly registered and her smile dropped.

“A thirty-percent?!” Ikuko yells, “U-SA-GI!” Her hand crinkles the paper even more than before and Usagi knew exactly what was going to happen even as her mom was pushing her back out the door and onto their porch with a slam of the door and the click of the lock. “If you are just going to bring home scores like this don’t even bother trying to come into this house anymore!” Were her mothers cries from the otherside of the door.

Of course, she didn’t mean any of it and it was evident when Ikuko hung her head in defeat from inside the house. “I just want her to try harder!”

From outside, Usagi was pouting when her little brother, Shingo, arrived home.

“What did you do now, stupid Usagi?” He asked, giving her a slight kick whenever she accidentally bumped into him trying to get inside. “Let me guess, you got yourself kicked out of the house again?” As he reaches for the door, he turns around towards Usagi and pulls on his lower eyelid and sticks out his tongue. “I wish I had a sister who was actually smart, sheesh.”

“Shingo! You’re my little brother,” she growls and readies herself, “but even so…” and she balls up her fists. “Sailor V KICK!” and her foot makes contact with the door after Shingo slams it shut to dodge her kick. She whines, drawing her leg back and clutching her foot, tears gathering in her big blue eyes. As her foot and leg throbs, she latches herself onto the door, clawing at it with tears in her eyes and no consideration for the neighbors whatsoever with her volume. “Ohh, mom, please let me inside, open up!”

Her banging on the door caused Ikuko and Shingo to plug their ears as they listened to her wail.

“She’s going to scare the whole neighborhood with the way she’s carrying on,” Shingo stated matter-of-factly and Ikuko gritted her teeth in annoyance as she conceded.

“Fine, fine. Come on inside,” she says as she opens the door to let Usagi back inside. She didn’t even know why she tried anymore. Ikuko supposed she’d have to figure something else out to get through to her hard-headed daughter.

**Jewelry**

**OSA * P**

Inside, there could very well be just what he, a man in a tuxedo accompanied with a hat, was looking for. If it was in there, he’d get it and when he got it he would have to be very careful. This is no childrens game.

Unbeknown to him, there was another individual in search of it as well. An unlikely person and one no stranger, supposedly, to the finer jewels. Inside the store, watching all of the remainder of the jewels after the big sale from earlier that day, was Naru’s mother. She held many capsules nearby, filled to the brim with the energy of women both young and old alike that had bought her discounted jewels.

“I’ve gathered quite a lot of energy,” she grins, observing the result of her work. “Selling all of those energy-stealing gems at a bargain price sure was a sneaky deal! It totally worked!” She cackled, looking at the real gems left behind. All over Tokyo and specifically the Juuban District, anyone who bought her gems today would feel tired and drained after buying from her store. “Now I will take all of the real gems, too.” As she she looks around, she sighs. “Too bad though, it looks like the piece I’m looking for isn’t here.”

“Mama?”

Her face whips around, a sinister smile in place as her eyes take in the form of her daughter, Naru, who stood in the doorway. She had been careless and Naru is a loose end.

As the door shuts, the sign on the door moves and claps back against it. “Usagi’s Room” it read with a sticker of a little rabbit by her name. Usagi had always adored it. She thought rabbits were really cute! Especially since they tied into her own name. However, the cuteness of her room and sign wasn’t going to help her feel much better.

“I’ve been crying so much that I’m exhausted,” Usagi sniffles as she drops her homework on her bed. “Mama didn’t have to overreact like that, man, she’s so mad at me!” Sitting on her bed, she pouts, picking up her math homework. “Ugh! I don’t wanna do my homework,” she groans out as she flops onto her back on the bed. “I suppose for a little while, just a little while.. I’ll lay down,” she says softly as she curls up a little on her bed. Usagi is so tired, it really couldn’t hurt.. Just for a little bit.

As her soft snores fill the room, her mind transcends into a dream-filled sleep.

_ “Ah, is this me? I’m Sailor V?!” Usagi gasps, seeing herself in her dream in a game-like setting. The dream version of her wore the garments that Sailor V wore in that video game that Usagi was playing earlier. “I’m playing video games in my sleep?” _

_ The soft pitter patter of her boots only grew quieter as the distant roars became louder the closer she got to her destination. Before her stood the giant Lizard boss that she just could not beat earlier on her own. _

_ As fire and smoke spewed from its mouth towards Usagi, she wondered if it was really a lizard at all. She dodged and dodged as much as she could. In this dream of hers, her reflexes were amazing. She could only wish to be as nimble as this in real life! Maybe then her kick from earlier would have actually went better. _

_ A sword appeared in her hands. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with it but the dream her apparently knew what she was doing because she rushed towards the boss. Dream Usagi leaped into the air, landing on the stomach and giving soft, distracting kicks before dealing the finishing blow with the sword- a nice and long diagonal cut from its shoulder to its left hip. _

_ The boss let out a piercing roar, it beeping and fazing away to signal that she was victorious and it was dead. _

_ “Huh?! I finally beat it!” _ __   
  


_ Nearby, the clinks of cuffs coming undone was heard and Usagi rushed over to see that Motoki from the game center was being released from captivity along with the black cat from earlier. _

_ “I must have rescued them,” Usagi says cheerfully as she goes over to greet them with a big smile on her face. As she looks at the cat though, she feels unsettled. Specifically as she looked into its eyes and the crescent shaped bald spot… _

Scratch! Scratch!

“Owww,” Usagi whines as she sits up. She rubs her face and she tries to focus on what it was causing her pain to her face. When her eyes settled on the cat from earlier, she jumped back. “What are you doing in here?!” She shouts, trying to keep her distance as the cat scooted closer. 

She about lost it when the cat raised its paw to its mouth a let out a clear and firm, “Ahem.”

‘Did that cat just talk!?’ She thought, eyes wild. She must still be dreaming! There’s no other possible explanation. As she tries to pinch herself, her eyes remain focused on the cat as it spoke.

“Usagi,” the cat began. “My name is Luna and I have been searching for you.” As Usagi pays more attention to the cat, Luna as she learned, she stopped trying to wake herself up. “You helped me take off that awful bandaid, remember?” At Usagi’s nod, the cat continues, “While it was on, I was unable to speak and wasn’t able to use my locator abilities either.” Luna moves around a little, shifting weight from one paw to the other. “The kids around here sure are bratty! Their stupid prank really put me in a pinch,” Luna scowled.

Usagi could agree. Kids are bratty, her brother Shingo was a great example in her books.

“I was glad I was able to run into you like that I was beginning to think that I would never find you!”

“Good night,” Usagi says and turns over in her bed. This is a dream, she was sure of it.

“Usagi! This isn’t a dream,” exclaims the cat and Usagi’s eyebrow ticks as she repeats the mantra “This is a dream, this is a dream..”

Coming to her wits end, Luna lets out a sigh,“I’ve got just the thing to make you wake up already.” She presents a brooch, nudging it towards the blonde. “I’ve got a present for you Usagi.”

“Wow!” Usagi exclaims as she sits up, turning the brooch over. It was pink with a crescent moon in the center of. It had four little gems around it kind of like a compass pattern, one for North, South, West, and East. “That’s so cute!” She swooned, “and it’s so pretty!” She hurries over to her mirror, putting the brooch on and checking it out on her in her mirror. “This is for me? Hooray, it’s a brooch!” She cheered, it obviously did the trick to get her attention.

“Usagi, listen up!” Luna called, demanding her full attention now. No more messing around. “There are a lot of strange incidents happening all over Tokyo recently and these strange incidents are out of the control of the police department.” Usagi stops looking at herself in the mirror, instead looking at Luna. “Pay careful attention. Usagi,” Luna pauses, “you have been chosen to be a soldier!”

“Usagi, you are on a mission! You must gather your allies together and defeat the enemy!” Luna states matter of factly, leveling Usagi with a serious look. “You must find our princess and then..”

“Luna, look!” Usagi gasps out, looking at her brooch in bewilderment as it lit up her room. “My brooch is glimmering!” It was clear to Luna that Usagi still wasn’t taking her seriously. Even still, they had work to do.

“What, you still don’t believe me?” Luna raises a paw up, “Go ahead, shout out “moon”-”

“Moon?” Usagi says questioningly, but still doing as told as she unknowingly mimicks Luna by raising her hand. “Prism power-” they start together and Usagi finishes with “Make up!”

Her hands cross over in front of her brooch as a light envelopes her room. How her parents or brother didn’t notice something was amiss is beyond her but beside the point. She could feel herself changing as the light enveloped her. Usagi’s school uniform was exchanged for a white leotard with a short navy blue skirt and a navy blue flap (kind of mimicking old sailor shirts). A big red bow formed underneath her brooch and also around her waist as her little black slip ons were exchanged for knee-high red boots. The cutest part about the whole thing though had to be the red choker with the little crescent charm, the crescent moon earrings, and the little crescent moon shaped garment at the top of her boots. The huge goggles or glasses, whatever they were, that framed her eyes were a bit distracting and awkward. They were huge! But, Usagi paid no mind.

“Whaaat? No way!!” She exclaimed, taking in her new outfit. “What is all this?” Usagi could not believe her eyes, this all was unbelievable. She wasn’t sure what kind of dream she was having, but maybe she needed to stop going to the game center so much.

Besides the three little white hair pins above her bangs on both sides, there were two other things, two red ball hair-pins inside her buns, and they made themselves apparent as they picked up on the screams of a young girl.. A girl that sounded a little familiar to her.

_ Help! _

_ Someone help me! _

_ My mom is..! _

As her vision became blurry from images flashing across her goggles, Usagi takes them off and gets a good look in them. It was Naru! She could see through the goggles that her mother was strangling her!

“I can see a whole scene unfold in front of me through my goggles! I don’t know what to do,” Usagi panicks.

“Do you finally trust me yet?” Luna asks, trying to speed things along.

“Luna!” Usagi exclaims, worried. “I don’t really know what is going on, but Naru is in danger! She needs help!”

_ Stupid girl, I am not your mother! _

_ Right now, your mother is trapped in the basement and starving to death! _

“Luna I have to go and help her!” Usagi cries out.

Lurking in the shadows, the man in the Tuxedo remains nearby just long enough to see a girl in a sailor suit break into the jewelry store with a cry.

“Get your grubby hands off of Naru this instant, you disgusting old hag!” The girl in the sailor suit shouts. Is this the famous Sailor V? No, it couldn’t be. She wore a slightly different outfit from what he has seen in the newspaper.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Shouts the deformed woman. Really, that was putting it mildly. The body that this.. This creature was wearing was wearing off as the skin kind of looked like wax that was melting. He waited, listening for the girls answer and he could see her kind of panic trying to answer. But when she did answer, it was clear as day.

“I am the pretty Sailor, suited for Love and for Justice,” she began confidently. “I am Sailor Moon!”

“Sailor Moon?!” Cackled the ugly woman, “I have never heard of anyone like you! Or anything like you!” She throws her head back, finally releasing Naru and raising her crooked fingers into the air. “My loyal minions, who have offered up your life energy to our leader, awaken and go forth!”

The man in the Tuxedo could see women in gargling crowds flood towards the Jewelry store.

“Kill that girl!” He almost couldn’t watch, but he stayed put just in case.

“Ahh,” Usagi screams. She narrowly avoids one woman swinging but instead receives a cut from another. “What the hell, this isn’t just a dream?!” She cries out, looking at her bleeding knee. Someone was really trying to kill her! And Naru on top of that! “Ow! I’m bleeding!”

“Sailor Moon! What are you going on about!?” Luna shouts, trying to get her to refocus. “You’ve got to fight them!” Luna nudges her to get up, narrowly being missed by a foot. Usagi stands up, doing her best to avoid getting hurt but it didn’t work real well because she continued to get nicked.

“Why?! Why do I have to do that,” She exclaims, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Why is such a horrible thing happening right in front of me?” She cries out and eventually she lets it all go.

“I can’t take it anymore!” She cries out, stomping her foot as her wails echo. “I am going home!” With the intensity of her emotion and the loudness of her voice, her bun pieces sent out super sonic waves throughout the store. Glass cracked and shattered in response.

“Ugh, I’m going limp,” groaned the villain as she tried to plug in her ears. “Make it stop!” She wailed, trying to block the sound.

“Stop crying! Now is your chance Sailor Moon,” shouts a far off voice.

Usagi stops crying, tears just gathered in her eyes. Huh?

“Now Usagi! Use your tiara,” cried out Luna as she jumped onto her head. “Shout: Moon Tiara Boomerang!”

Listening to her, Usagi removes her tiara piece and looks at in amazement. It was so pretty! Still, she readies herself to throw it.

“Moon tiara: Boomerang!” She shouts, throwing it with everything she had. She could only watch in awe as it had a slight glow and it pierced through the air. However, the awe was short-lived as just like the air it had sliced through the womans neck. All that was left was a scream as the rest of woman shattered and turned into dust.

“No way!” Gags Usagi, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. “Did she just turn into dust?!”

“I didn’t see the ‘Silver Crystal’ like I wanted,” started a voice from somewhere behind her. “But, I did find something very interesting.”

Usagi looks around, trying to find the voice. It sounded so familiar to her! She must have heard it somewhere before. As she turns around, she sees the form of a man in a Tuxedo taking off into the night. He turned around to catch her gaze.

“My name is Tuxedo Mask,” he says with a smile that made her heart skip a beat. “Sailor Moon, I’ll remember you.” And with that, he is gone.

Left behind is Usagi with hearts in her eyes. ‘He is so hot!’ she thought, drooling just slightly.

“You did a good job, Usagi!” Luna said, jumping over to where she is. “All along, that monster was just posing as Naru’s mom! But you already knew that, right?” Luna asked, looking over at Usagi. Noticing that she was still swooning over the mask clad man, Luna shouts in a frustrated tone, “Usagi! It looks like the enemy is really starting to take advances against us, and so..”

“How did I get here?” groaned Naru as she sits up, mimicking the other women who were waking up much like her.

“Come on, quick! We need to get home before they notice you!” Luna shouts quietly, urging Usagi along after she checks up on Naru. No one must know that they were here!

‘That was great,’ Usagi thought. ‘I even got to meet a really cute guy.. What a nice dream.’

Meanwhile, in a place unlike Tokyo, the image of Sailor Moon played over in a staffs crystal ball.

“Sailor Moon, eh?” Said a voice, snark full in it. “What nerve, that brat.”

“I have a mission and she will not stand in the way.. I will do whatever it takes to get it…”

“To get that Legendary Silver Crystal..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I may upload this to Fanfiction.net too! Not sure yet, but we'll see. I haven't read or watched Sailor Moon in awhile so I've had the manga open next to me the entire time writing this. I'm trying to fix it as I go. If you guys have any suggestions as to what you guys think could have happened/could have been better whether it is my version or the original, please share! I am always open to ideas!


End file.
